1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of firework light, and especially to such a structure of firework light of a larger type rendering the seat of the light more stable, the flashing effect of the light increased, and assembling of the radial rods of the firecracker light more convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional decorative lamps mostly have a lot of light beads on a lamp string, through control of the internal structure or electric circuit, the entire lamp string can provide the function of illumination or flashing. Modern lamp strings is variant in designing, including designing in cooperation with decorative articles of various fashions, or including making a plurality of lamp strings a form of curtain, this can be done by providing an IC program so that the curtain can give various changing motion patterns formed by flashing of the light.
The firework light of the larger type has a height of between 1.5 m to 3 m, while the stretching amplitudes of the radial rods provided on the post each is about 0.6 m to 1.8 m. Flashing of the decorative lamp looks like a general exploding firework, this firework effect is formed mainly by the radial rods on the top of the decorative lamp.
However, such firework light of the larger type has the following defect, i.e., by virtue that such firework light of the larger type generally is placed individually in an open area outdoors, stability of seating of such a conventional firework light is less desired. And more, the function of creating the firework is provided by direct driving the lamp strings for flashing on the radial rods, and is somewhat different from exploding of real fireworks. Further, a ball of the conventional firework light must be connected with a lot of radial rods. In the assembling structures of the radial rods now available, the radial rods are inconvenient for in-site assembling.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structure of firework light of a larger type, and is comprised of a base, a post mounted on the base, a ball provided on the top of the post, and a lot of transparent radial rods connected with the ball. The base is provided therein a lower transformer and an upper automatic reeling device. A separately controlled flashlight is provided at the center in the ball, the radial rods can be fast connected to the ball by providing male conductive connectors in cooperation with the insertion means provided on the ends of the radial rods and in cooperation with locking members. The flashlight provided at the center in the ball can separately flash to form an internal central exploding point, the radial rods can flash sequentially to thereby strengthen the effect of a real firework for the firework light.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.